Miranda
by notebook129
Summary: Tonight. Tonight was the night he would tell her. Tell her how he really felt. Even if she would hate him for it, Miranda had a right to know. RaphxOC


Raphael

_Miranda_

* * *

It appeared just an ordinary night. But there was something in the air.

_It was just another night. I would say normal, but normal has not been in my life for awhile now..._

_"Thanks for walking me home Raph...again."_

"No problem Randi...Um...Miranda? Can I ask you a question?"

_"Sure you can, Raph. What's up?"_

...Something electrifying. Maybe it was the music that echoed in the tunnels. I was like something inside me was taking control...and I liked it.

_But tonight, as Raphael walked me home, everything felt different...and then that song came on. Someone above was playing it. It made the whole atmosphere...feel romantic._

"There is something I have always wanted to do, but...I have always been afraid to try."

When I looked into her eyes...and...

_"Oh? Well...Raph, I've learned that the only thing you can be sure in regretting is never trying."_

"...You're right."

_Raphael had this look in his eyes._

I acted without thinking. I just pounced on her like a leopard.

_"RAPHAEL?!"_

I hushed her with my fingertips. Her lips were so soft...the softest thing I had ever touched.

...and they were amazing!

"Shh, please Randi! Please listen to me. There's something about us I want to say because there's something I've got to do. It might not be the right time...but there's something that I've got to confess. A secret I want to share with you. I might not be the right one, but if tomorrow was my last day...I want to take this chance."

_I gasped. "Raph..."_

_When he confessed to me, I felt as if the whole room began to tilt. I was speechless._

"Out of this crazy world...I'll miss you more than anyone in my life."

_"Don't say that, Raph. You won't die anytime soon..."_

"Shh...You don't know that, Randi. I want to tell you how much I need you...I need you more than anything in my life."

Her lips. Her eyes. The way she looked at me with those big, beautiful eyes. I touched my lips to hers.

I just wanted one kiss...just one kiss, before she would do what I expected her to. She would kick me in the jimmy, break a few of my limbs, and tell me that she would hate me forever...But she didn't.

_Raphael is the bravest guy I know, because if some Joe-schmo had tried this, I would have kneed him in the balls and broken his knees. JUST. FOR. KICKS._

_But this is Raph, my best friend and...I have always felt safe with him. Except this time, I felt, as he took me in his arms, that instead of him saving me, we were both falling...in the dark._

_His words, his touch, the look in his eyes...when I felt his light kiss..._

_Did lightning strike? I felt as if I was falling from the sky. Only, this time, instead of catching me, Raph was falling with me._

At first...I just thought I would wake up, that this was another dream...because...SHE WAS KISSING ME BACK! ME! And her kiss...so intoxicating. I can't even begin to describe it. If heaven was like this, I would readily welcome death with open arms. It didn't make sense that this simple kiss would make all my senses go crazy. She made me swoon like wine, and her taste...I want more...

I may be young, and maybe foolish...maybe I was wrong or right. But it doesn't matter. I might die tomorrow too...but no one can take this away from me. I have this...this moment, this kiss. I have Miranda.

Forgive me, Miranda, but I want more than a single kiss now...and I can't stop...

_He asked me to give him a piece of me...I know he meant just one kiss...but he was like a drowning man, and I was his air._

_I was losing myself in his kiss._

_I would tell him later that this was my first kiss._

Honestly, I just wanted a piece of her, a kiss to remember when I faced whatever peril was out there. But I lost all reason. All sense forgotten.

How can you describe losing all your reason and just baring it all to find the person you feared rejection from is baring her soul back to you?

Please let this really be happening. It felt so unreal.

_This was the night where it was the first of everything for me._

_I loved the strength of his hold...The way he held me, it made me want to melt into him._

She wrapped her arms around me...she kissed me so passionately. It was...it was...just...oh, wow...

I swept her up in my arms and took her away...not breaking from our kiss.

_I may be young and foolish. Maybe I'm wrong or right, but..._

I want you more than anything in my life.

I love you more than anything in my life.

_I want you more than anything in my life._

_I love you more than anything in my life._

I didn't stop kissing her until we reached our special place.

Where, you ask?

I'll never tell. That is a secret I keep to myself. something for us alone to have in our memories.

_He carried me in his arms, still kissing me the whole way until we reached our secret place. Isn't that unbelievable?_

_He asked for a piece of me...just a kiss...and I did give him a piece of me...I gave him my heart._


End file.
